Beherit
| image = |-|Manga= |-|Anime= | user = God Hand Apostles | first = Episode C0 Guardians of Desire 1}} A Behelit, or Beherit, is one of several small, oval objects of unknown origin. It resembles an egg with a set of human facial features scattered randomly across its surface, giving the item a rather disconcerting appearance. While usual Behelits are depicted as yellow, blue, grey, or green in color, there is the Crimson Behelit that is connected to the God Hand. Background While outwardly appearing to be inanimate, the Behelits seem to be living things with a certain aura of unspecified dread about them. On occasion, one of a Behelit's eyes may open up and stare at the examiner, though this is usually disregarded as an illusion. Notably, if comically, when Puck was carrying the Count's Behelit by one of its nostrils, the Behelit teared up out of discomfort. The purpose of the Behelits is to create an Interstice between the physical realm and the part of the Astral Realm where the God Hand reside. A Behelit belongs to a predestined owner and therefore, no matter the circumstances, will always find its way to its owner when his desire is great enough for it to fully activate. The activation sometimes occurs when the blood of its predestined owner makes physical contact with the Behelit or on the command of a God Hand member, the relic rearranging its facial features to form a face that sheds tears of blood before uttering a low scream to create an temporary Interstice. Behelits are not "used up" when the owner becomes an Apostle, and at any time can be used to escape death by summoning the God Hand and being renewed for another sacrifice. Knowing that their existence is how the Apostles were created, the Skull Knight has been swallowing Behelits taken from slain Apostles before he used them to create the blade of his Sword of Actuation. Guts also took possession of a Behelit that belonged to the Count as part of his goal to track down Griffith, though Flora warns him to discard the item and pray that it does not recognize him as its owner. Crimson Behelit Griffith's Crimson Behelit, which he obtained from a fortune teller as a youth, was a rare and unique item said to grant one's greatest desire in exchange for the owner's flesh and blood. Also known as the Egg of the King by both Nosferatu Zodd and the God Hand, it appears once every 216 years when the time of the Eclipse draws near, its owner destined to discard physical form transcend into one of the God Hand. It is not known whether there were five different Crimson Behelits or whether the same came to each of the God Hand's members in turn. Trivia *The term may have been derived from "Beherit", the Syriac word for Satan. *One character became an Apostle and took the shape of a Behelit; he is known as the Egg-Shaped Apostle. *It is unknown what happens to a human bearer of a Behelit who refuses to sacrifice anyone. *The only known bearer of a Behelit who has not sacrificed a human attachment was the Egg-Shaped Apostle, who, having no one around that he loved or who loved him, sacrificed his world in order to bring about a new age. This may constitute proof that live sacrifices are not inherently necessary to the creation of an Apostle, but this cannot be made certain yet, as many lives were sacrificed in the Incarnation Ceremony that the Egg Apostle later started, the Brand being seen among them. *Also, though a non-canonical case, in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō, Charles is implied to have sacrificed his sister, though when he had made the sacrifice he did not know what he was sacrificing at the time and when Guts confronted him about the identity of his sacrifice, he was in denial. *In episode 07-B of the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, a Crimson Behelit-like figure can be seen. *Skull Knight stores a molten mass of Behelits inside his skeletal body. References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Apostle Category:God Hand Category:Magical